<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Howling at the Moon by A_Void01</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/30098148">Howling at the Moon</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/A_Void01/pseuds/A_Void01'>A_Void01</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Death Note (Anime &amp; Manga)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Gay, M/M, gaygaygaygaygaygaygaygaygaygaygaygaygaygaygaggaygaygaggaggygaygaygaygaygaygaygaygaygaygaygayg, very gay, wolf boy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 22:35:05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>100</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/30098148</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/A_Void01/pseuds/A_Void01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>L (Death Note)/Original Male Character(s), L/Original Male Character(s)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Howling at the Moon</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Hm?” I hummed in question.</p><p>”Will you cooperate?”<br/>I chuckled as I was asked that question.</p><p>”Sure, I’ll let you hope.” I grinned.</p><p>I looked out the window into the dark sky and down at the traffic below.</p><p>”See you at the investigation.” I said and turned around, I saluted to the man before breaking the glass of the window behind me and falling back.</p><p>I chuckled as I looked at the men who looked down at the ground for me. </p><p>“I hope you remember me after all this time, L.” I grinned and popped a lollipop in my mouth.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>